


Not a good day for the maynards

by Bcs



Category: Buttercream squad
Genre: Car Accident, Conor hurt, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcs/pseuds/Bcs
Summary: Jack, Conor and joe get in a terrible car accident on the way to football





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: 

Joe jack and Conor where in an uber heading to meet the rest of the boys to play some football. Conor sat in the passenger seat while joe and jack sat in the back they were about 5 minutes away when it all happened.... 

A car had sped through a red light and smashed into the passenger side of the car where Conor and jack were sitting, joe was the first one to awake and straight away he looked over to jack and shook him awake he slowly regained consciousness and it took both of them a while to fully comprehend what just happened.. "CONOR!" Jack yells as he tried to open the car door but failed realising there's another car blocking it off. Jack look stunned as he saw two men in the front seat of the car not moving "I..I..I THINK THERE DEAD!" Yelled jack which got a worried look from joe... neither Conor or the driver had awoken and jack snapping out of his shocked state pushed past joe and hopped out the other side of the car, running to see if Conor was alright he was annoyed to realise he still couldn't get to his older brother so he ran back around to the driver, "jack calm down!, help is coming everything's gonna be okay!" Joe tried calming jack when infact he too was starting to panic.. 

Jack could barely breath he could see his brother bloodied and unconscious with his head resting lifelessly against the smashed car window. Jack froze when he saw the driver he too like the two men in the other car were deceased. Jack started to cry and saying "I'm sorry" as he tried moving the drivers body out of the car so that he could tend to his older brother. Joe saw this and helped jack move the drivers body. Jack pounced up in the drivers seat While joe got back into the back seat as they both tended to Conor. Jack grabbed Conor's face and faced it towards himself, jack and joe both sat their for a while observing him before jack finally spoke up " c'mon Con, don't do this to me please wake up bro!" Jack was panicking and joe could hear it in his voice. 

Jack put two fingers against Conor's neck trying to feel a pulse, "I can't find one joe! I can't find a pulse, he's dying joe! Help me we need to get him out of here!" Joe helped jack pull Conor out of the now smoking vehicle and as soon as he was on the ground both jack and Conor where shocked too see even more injuries that they could see before, Conor had serious head wounds with blood pouring down his face and what looked like to be a broken leg and arm, not to mention any internal injuries that they couldn't see.. jack was crying hysterically he had never seen his older brother in such a state and it shook him to his core.. 

All jack could do was cry and hold his older brother tight. Joe was also crying and holding Conor's lifeless hand. It had already felt like forever and there was still no ambulance jack was getting frustrated, people started to crowd the scene and jack just could not stop panicking, all of a sudden a small hand movement and a groan made joe and jack almost jump out of there shoes, Conor was regaining consciousness and jacks face filled with a smile. "Conor! Are you alright? What can I do? please don't die! I love you!" Conor couldn't fully Comprehend what his little brother was saying to him but with a small grunt all he said was "I love you little bro" with a hint of sarcasm following "somebody's got to keep this family a family!" Jack and joe both knew what Conor meant, only 2 days prior jack and his parents had another fight and Conor stuck by jacks side even if that meant being kicked out and not talking to his parents since. "Oh Conor I'm sorry! I screw everything up mum and dad won't talk to you because of me and it was my idea to go play some stupid football.. I've done this to you oh my god look at you Conor I don't know how to help please I need you man I love you please just don't fall asleep again!" Somewhere mid rant the paramedics had arrived and jack was interrupted by joes hand upon his shoulder. "C'mon man let them get Conor help" jack still crying stood up and slowly let go of Conor's hand. 

 

This is my first fic so I'm very new to this site and the writing in general. If you can chuck us some feedback that would be nice if love to continue this fic if you all enjoy it. :)


	2. Hospital

At the hospital jack and joe both waited patiently to see Conor. Hours had passed and finally a doctor had come and spoke to them 'Conor is doing well.. he flatlined in the ambulance on the way to the hospital twice but we were able to resuscitate him fortunately after some testing we are pleased to let you know that Conor only has a broken leg, broken arm and two broken ribs. It could have been a lot worse'. 

'Can we go see him please!' Jack stated. 

'Of course' the doctor replied 

Within minutes jack had raced into Conor's room, he couldn't believe what he saw infront of him. Conor was hooked up to soo many machines. 'Conor!' Jack yelled hugging his older brother. 'I'm soo sorry Man, I never wanted this to happen' jack said. 

'It's not your fault Jack!' Conor replied 

'Conor you died!, your heart stopped beating! They had to resuscitate you, I honestly thought you were dead!' 

Conor shaken by what jack had just told him he was glad to be ok and even better knowing jack had still got him to look after him. 

'Jack bro I'm okay, I'm hurting! But I'm ok. I want you to know that I would never leave you. Your my brother and my best friend and I'm just glad you weren't hurt.' 

Jack was now crying next to his brother and he stayed like that all night while they both got some long awaited rest. 

I


End file.
